turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
New York (state)
New York is a state in the Mid-Atlantic and Northeastern regions of the United States and is the nation's third most populous. The state is bordered by New Jersey and Pennsylvania to the south, and Connecticut, Massachusetts and Vermont to the east. The state has a maritime border (via the Atlantic Ocean) with Rhode Island east of Long Island, as well as an international border with the Canadian provinces of Ontario to the west (including the border between the two Great Lakes of Lake Ontario and Erie, and Quebec) to the north. New York is often referred to as New York State to distinguish it from New York City. Both New York and the city of Albany (now the state capital) were named for Prince James Stuart, Duke of Albany and York. New York was inhabited by the Algonquin, Iroquois, and Lenape groups of Native Americans at the time Dutch and French nationals moved into the region in the early 17th century. First claimed by Henry Hudson in 1609, the region came to have Dutch forts at Fort Orange, near the site of present-day Albany in 1614, and was colonized by the Dutch in 1624 at both Albany and Manhattan; it later fell to British annexation in 1664. The borders of the British colony, the Province of New York, were roughly similar to those of the present-day state. About one third of all of the battles of the American Revolution took place in New York. New York became an independent state on July 9, 1776 and enacted its constitution in 1777. The state ratified the United States Constitution on July 26, 1788 to become the 11th state. New York in The Disunited States of America New York was a North American nation-state, and one of the world's great powers in the late 21st century.The Disunited States of America, pg. 142, HC. New York in "Election Day" New York was the personal home of Donald Trump and the political home of John F. Kennedy Jr., who was New York's Junior Senator. In the 2016 presidential election, New York went to Kennedy.Alternate Peace, loc. 610, ebook. New York in The Guns of the South New York ' remained part of the Union during the Second American Revolution. During the 1864 presidential election, it was one of the 10 states that voted for Democratic candidate Horatio Seymour (a former governor of the state) and allowed him to win the election.The Guns of the South, pg. 562, mmp. During the election, New York had 33 electoral votes, the most of any state in the nation.The Guns of the South'', appendices. New York in The Hot War '''New York's largest city, New York City, was also the largest city in the United States. The city was destroyed by a Soviet atomic bomb in May 1952. New York in In the Presence of Mine Enemies New York housed a ''Wehrmacht'' base after Germany defeated the United States in the Third World War. It was located near New York City.In the Presence of Mine Enemies, pg 1, HC. New York in Joe Steele New York was home to Franklin D. Roosevelt, who served as the governor of the state from 1929 to 1932 and became a front runner in the 1932 Democratic Convention. To secure his own nomination, California Representative Joe Steele secretly ordered Vince Scriabin to kill Roosevelt by burning down the New York State Executive Mansion in Albany, where he was staying. Scriabin did what he was told and had the mansion burned down by an arsonist. Roosevelt (who was unable to get out of the building in time due to his polio), was killed along with his wife Eleanor and several members of the mansion staff.Joe Steele, pgs. 20-21, HC. With Roosevelt dead, the Democrats had no choice but to nominate Joe Steele, who won the election (and the state of New York) that November against Republican incumbent Herbert Hoover. New York would vote for Joe Steele in all six (1932, 1936, 1940, 1944, 1948 and 1952) of his election campaigns. The state was also home to Charles Evans Hughes, a former governor of the state who became Chief Justice of the United States in 1930. New York in Southern Victory The United States Army launched at least two invasions of Canada from New York during the Great War but was severely hampered by the terrain along the borders such the Niagara PeninsulaAmerican Front, pgs. 94-96, HC. and the St. Lawrence River. This allowed the outnumbered Anglo-Canadian forces to slow the Americans until 1917 when American barrels achieved a breakthrough in Ontario. New York City was within range of Confederate bombers during the Second Great War but suffered less than other cities due to the longer distance and lighter payloads of bombers making the trip from Virginia. Quite a few prominent American politicians hailed from New York, including at least six presidents. New York in The Two Georges In the aftermath of the Seven Years' War, New York was one of a number of colonies that chafed under unrepresentative direct British rule. However, a new arrangement was peacefully negotiated forming the North American Union. Thus, New York was one of the oldest Provinces of the NAU. The province contained New York City, the largest city in the NAU. In recognition of the staunch alliance between Britain and the Iroquois, the British government carved out western New York for the Six Nations to retain autonomy. Literary Comment New York's borders are different than in the OTL. Along with the western section carved out as the Six Nations, the area of what will be OTL Vermont remains part of New York, making the province border New Hampshire to the east. Prior to the Point of Divergence, both New York and New Hampshire claimed Vermont, and how the NAU settled this border dispute is not addressed.Map The Two Georges, frontispiece. New York in Worldwar New York was a major front during the Race Invasion of 1942. The Conquest Fleet captured Buffalo and advanced further into upstate New York. They were still in New York in 1944 when they withdrew under the terms of the Peace of Cairo. New York City suffered heavy bombing from Race killercraft during the Race Invasion. However, New York continued to be a bustling economic center despite the blitz. See Also *New Eborac Province, a province in the Kingdom of Detina in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on the state of New York. References }} Category:US States Category:Dutch Empire Category:The Disunited States of America Category:Countries in North America (Fictional Work) Category:Election Day Category:The Guns of the South Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Joe Steele Category:North American Union Provinces Category:Southern Victory Category:Worldwar